1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a closable pocket entry in a garment having a zipper closure therefor and pockets provided thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zipper closing pockets for garments have been in fashion for a considerable time. However, when such zipper closing pockets are provided in a plurality of mass produced garments, such as by an ordinary dress manufacturer making his Fall line, by prior art techniques for providing such zipper closure pockets these techniques have been inefficient in that the zipper closure for each pocket must be individually sewn on each garment, which is both time consuming and costly. In an attempt to make the mass production of garments employing zippers more efficient, prior art techniques have involved the simultaneous sewing of two halves of a sliding zipper fastener forming part of a continuous fastener tape to several garments substantially simultaneously, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,434 by way of example; however, the technique disclosed in this reference does not readily lend itself to the mass production of zipper closing pockets. Other prior art techniques employing different types of zipper fasteners which might have application in mass producing garments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,719; 2,784,473; 3,081,462; and 2,638,650. However, none of these prior art zipper fastener tapes have been, to the inventor's knowledge, efficiently employed in mass producing zipper closing pockets in multiple garments. These disadvantages are overcome by the present invention.